


Black Sails

by Raving_Raven



Category: Naruto, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Motherly love, My First Fanfic, OC versions of the characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Similarities to Treasure Planet, To Be Continued, characters have different starts to life so are a bit different, ninja as pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raving_Raven/pseuds/Raving_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Naruto aged eight is enchanted by a stories of a pirate named The Yellow Flash and the great black sailed ship "Hokage" his mother tells him about. Little does he realise how close to the renegade hero he truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all,  
> So this is my first FanFic, and I have no idea what I'm doing so please be nice but also if possible drop me some constructive feedback as I probably really need it.  
> Also if you guys see any spelling mistakes or gramma issues please point them out as I'm awful at gramma.  
> Otherwise hope you enjoy, I'll try and update when I can.

### Chapter 1

#### Promises 

It was a stormy night and a young boy no more than eight years old with sunshine blond hair and beautiful piercing blue eyes clambered up on the burnt orange cotton coloured sheets of the small single bed in the corner of his slightly cramped and rather messy front room. Turning to his expectant mother with a big smile he spoke.  
“There, I’m in bed see” his mother snorted, rolling her large green eyes and sighed. 

She was a thin but muscled woman with a slightly round face, which her son had inherited, and beautiful deep red hair that fell in genital waves to her waist. Taking a step forward and crossing her arms she fixed her son with an exasperated but still expectant look and raised an eyebrow.  
“Last time I checked, in bed meant under the covers young man.”  
The little boy reached up and rubbed the back of his neck offering a guilty smile. “But I’m not tired” he pleaded batting his large blue eyes at her for effect.

With another put upon sigh the women relented. Dropping her arms she crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching up she slid her hand through the boy’s silky soft blond hair. The boy having dropped his arm at her movement now looked up at her meeting her eyes again as he attempted a pout, failing dramatically.  
Kushina smirked down at her little boys antics before letting out a final sigh. “Fine, fine I wont force you to sleep, but at least get under the covers and I’ll tell you a story” the boy grinned, he loved his mothers story’s they were so vivid and seemed so realistic you could almost imagine they were real. The boy scrabbled back and pulled the sheets from under him sliding under the covers he shivered at the change in temperature under the cloth. Before turning his attention back to his mother, who leaned forward to tuck him under. 

“On the clearest of nights when the winds of the southern shores were calm and peaceful and the great merchant ships from the lands of the north with their cargoes of Gold, Emeralds and crystals felt safe and secure.  
Little did they suspect that they were pursued by Pirates. The most feared of all these pirates was the notorious ‘Yellow Flash’ captain of the black sailed ship ‘Hokage’. Like a red tailed Hawk overtaking its prey—“

A creak at the door of the room alerted mother and son of a presence and both looked up to see a male no older than thirty with sunshine blond hair and sea blue eyes a shade or two darker than his sons, standing framed in the light of the hall way. Casting a large shadow across the room.  
“Naruto Asura Uzumaki. Why are you still awake l thought your mother was putting you to bed half an hour ago.”  
The six year old scrunched his face up an lifted his finger to his lips.  
“Dad, shhh we were just getting to the best part.”  
His father raised an eyebrow in response to the boy’s words but before he could utter a reply his son leveled a pleading look at him complete with big round eyes and fluttering eyelashes.  
“Please? Just till mum finishes?” the man gave a snort as his wife chuckled ruffling the boy’s hair.  
“Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?” turning to her husband Kushina gives him a rye smile and raises her eyebrow. Releasing a put upon sigh he settled against the doorframe offering a half smile.  
“All right fine, I can see when I’m beaten.” His son offered him a blinding grin and turned back to his mother. Who chuckled again before settling back in to her story.  
“Like a red tailed Hawk overtaking its prey—  
The Yellow Flash and his powerful band of renegade pirates swooped in out of nowhere, destroying the cargo ship and then, gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace.  
Until one night when the seas were high and the winds from the south blew a strong and true. They were discovered by the evil red general Madara and his navy, who attacked the ship blowing it apart. Just when it was believed that all hope was lost something unbelievable happened. As you see The Hokage was no ordinary ship, it was protected by a creature, a demon, blood red and shaped like a fox, who rose out of the depths, raising tidal waves and gale like winds which battered and beet the navy ships till they broke under the force of the very waves with which they relied upon and were dragged down in to Davey Jones locker.  
When the winds died down and the demon was sated, battered and broken, The Hokage drifted away never to be seen again. They say the pirates are still out there on the sea somewhere, there ship that’s shrouded in shadow still drifting in the ocean its treasure still hidden within its bowels.”

The little blond boy let out a sound of wonder.  
“Ooh! So cool” his eyes rounded with possibilities. His mother hummed and smiled.  
“The “Hokage” was never found its secret trove still lost but stories have persisted that it remains hidden among the shadows like a ghost somewhere out at sea. Stowed with riches beyond imagination and a stone so powerful that it can even bring back the dead-- The loot of a thousand city’s.”

The little boys eyes were wide as he breath’s the last words like a prayer in time with his mothers voice.  
“The Burning Treasure “. Looking up at his mother he whispered  
“Do you think its real?” his mother watching the wonder spread over her son's face smiled.  
“I have no idea, my dear” leaning forward to sort out his sheets she breathed.  
“Maybe one day you’ll find it and tell me” tapping him on the nose with her finger, she grinned before kissing him on the forehead.  
“Now go to sleep”  
She added as she sat back and ruffled his hair once again. The boy looked up in to her eyes, biting his lip in thought. 

With a last smile she rose of the bed and headed toward her husband who watched the scene with a mixture of love and exasperated humour when the young boys voice rose out of the darkness causing her to pause.  
“Mom” the adoring mother turned back toward her son to see a brilliant grin splashed across his face. Blue eyes met emerald green and the young boy spoke.  
“You’ve got your self a promise” he grinned.  
“You’ll see one day I’ll bring it all home the emeralds, crystals, gold and the burning stone all of it and then we’ll know that is real and we'll never be parted."  
The woman’s eyes soften and she smiled one last time.  
“Goodnight Naruto.” she breathed, before she turned out the light.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fire and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the characters are a bit different from canon because they have different backgrounds and will there for probably seem quite OC. I promise I'm trying to get them to fit as close as I can to there old characters just bear with me :).   
> Other wise hope you enjoy, sorry this chapters pretty angsty :/   
> xx

### Chapter 2

#### Fire and Shadows

Once down stairs Minato turned to his wife and sighed, flopping down into an armchair.  
“I wish you wouldn’t tell him those story’s, now look what you’ve done, there goes my chances of have a tailor, or merchant for a son,” His wife snorted at him, as she wandered across the room toward the kitchen.  
“Like you honestly want him to be a tailor. The boy belongs at sea as much as we did, you should have seen him on the docks the other day, besides how else is he to find a strong woman who can challenge him and keep him on his toes.” The blond haired male winced at her suggestion, before letting out an awkward tentative laugh.  
“Really hun I would have though you wouldn’t want him with a strong willed woman, surly you’d just end up arguing” the clatter of cups was his only reply so after a moment of waiting he closed eyes ignoring the building stack of paperwork that lay on the desk to his left for a moment and lent his head against the back of the chair attempting to relax. The flickering of the fire lulling him in to an almost mediative state. When a voice replied a few minutes later he had almost forgotten what he had said.  
“Don’t be silly I’m sure we would get on perfectly well.“ deciding not to risk commenting he simply hummed in agreement, taking the green tea she had placed in front of him. 

Glancing away from the tea he watched her bend down to stoke the fire in the grate before adding another log and then settling back in her own chair, picking up one of his old navy cotton shirt's with a rip along the sleeve that lay against the arm rest and a needle.  
“Speaking of merchants,” She added after a minute or two,  
“How did things go in town?”  
He groaned  
“Don’t remind me” he sighed rubbing his eyes.  
“I swear the prices just keep rising, and with the government cracking down on pirates they really shouldn’t be. The seas are safer than they’ve been for years. I just don’t understand it.” There was a hum of disapproval from his left as his wife tied off the stiches she had just finished.  
“The government has always been greedy, with less money going into their pocket from the hired protection they use to offer, there making it up with taxes and price rises.”  
She stated unhappily as she lifted up the shirt to examine if the rip was still visible. 

Minato let out a hum of agreement as his eyes fell back to the fire watching the flickering tongs of flame lick the new logs.  
“You know some times I miss it,” He stated simply, not raising his eyes but fully aware of the way his wife tensed at his words.  
After a couple of seconds the woman next to him relaxed and sighed laying the shirt she was holding, over the arm of her chair again as she rose and moved over to him sliding into his lap, and taking his chin gently in her hands. She turned his face toward her own as there eyes met and she offered a sad smile.  
“I do to, but we promised that day, no matter what, Naruto was more important than our need to sail, our love of the sea will always come second to are love of him.” She breathed.  
“I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to him because of what we did.” He released the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding and nodded.  
“I know, neither would I, I just miss it.” he replied with a sad smile. 

Kushina eyes glided over her husband’s melancholy expression. Before leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own, attempting to portray her understanding and love for him. He responded in kind meeting her passion with his own need, so strong, she clutched at his shirt holding on against the onslaught, as she felt his hands wrap around her waist anchoring her to him. When they finally broke apart she lent her forehead against his and breathed.  
“Leave your paperwork till tomorrow.” With a half grunt of agreement she took his hand from her back and pulled him up to his feet. Turning toward the stairs she was about to head up when a bright yellow light flashed through the thin curtains followed by a tumultuous bang. 

Kushina’s eyes widened letting go of Minato’s hand as she rushed forward, an eyrie flickering golden glow already starting to settle over the room, emulating from the window. Reaching the window Kushina lifted the thin curtain of lace fabric and stilled. In seconds her husband was at her side as they took in the chaos that had engulfed their small plot of land. The small barn which they had built by hand, after moving, situated off in the distance, was now ablaze and large inky black silhouettes of armed men shifted menacingly in front of the ruin growing larger as they headed toward the house. Kushina released the thin fabric of the curtain, her worried eyes turning toward her husband's.  
“Minato” she breathed an edge of panic in her tone. Silently her husband took her hand and squeezed it tightly. His face a mask of strength with an edge of defiance as he stated calmly.  
“Go wake Naruto”. Kushina’s throat tightened as she looked up at the man she loved before nodding silently.  
“I love you,” she breathed as she leaned up and captured his lips one final time. The kiss was short but the feeling displayed in that moment was so deep neither would know how to explain it and as Kushina pulled away there were tears in her eyes as deep sea blue met rich emerald green one last time.  
“Give ‘em hell,” she breathed before turning away and rushing up the stairs taking them two at a time only to arrive on the landing in the space of a minute, Kushina threw open Naruto’s door, to be confronted with her son's confused sleepy eyes blinking drearily back at her.

“Mom? What’s going on” Naruto mumbled sitting up in bed as Kushina moved over to his wardrobe, grabbing the cloak that hung from the hook on the front of the door before pulling open his dresser draws to grab a couple of tops and trousers folded within, moving back over to her son who fixed her with a worried look, she bent over the bed and threw the cloak around his shoulders. Her fingers shook slightly as she struggled with the clasp at the front.  
“Mom” her sons voice wobbled as his eyes watch her, panic slowly starting to set in, with a tight throat she attempted to calm his nerves.  
“Naruto I need you to be brave, Ok?” her eyes lifted to meet his own, the blond haired boy swallowed and nodded.  
“Ok” he breaths his voice shaking. His mother fixed him with a sad but determined look.  
“Good boy. Now come with me.” and taking his hand she led him from the bedroom and across the hall toward the stairs, just as a slam of the front door hitting the wall echoed through the house. Kushina’s hand tightened upon her little boys hand as she heard her husband’s voice. 

“Officers, How can I help you this evening?” his voice sounded measured and calm but there’s was an undercurrent of tension. A deep gravely voice replied  
"Ah so the rumours were true I didn't think we would get so lucky." A ripple of laughter coursed through the room only to be silenced moments later by Minato's voice calm and clear,  
" I don't know what your talking about, but i'm afraid its rather late so if you wouldn't mind....". 

Glancing at her son she lifted her finger to her lips before turning and back tracking, leading her son down the corridor and into Minato's and her own room gently pushing the door to, cutting off the conversation going on below. She led her son to the window undoing the catch and pushing it open pausing temporally as the cold night air washed against her skin thick with the acrid sent of smoke. Lifting her son on to the window-sill she caught her breath as his eyes meet hers again. He looked so scared in that moment that she found herself swallowing her own fear, catching his chin and meeting his eyes firmly.  
“Naruto listen to me, I need you to climb out on the roof and over to the tree that leans against the drainpipe.“ his eyes widening.  
“But you told me to not climb on that tree.“ His mother let out a measured but slightly shaky breath, attempting to collect herself before she met his eyes again  
“I know what I said, but tonight is different, Ok?” she waited for his nod before continuing.  
“There are some bad men down stairs, who will hurt you if they catch you, so I need you to be a big boy and show me how much your climbing skills have improved and climb down the tree,” at his worried look she added.  
“I know you can do it I’ve seen how you clamber up the trees at the edge of the farm.” Biting his lip the young boy nodded again.  
“Once your on the ground head for those trees at the edge of are property don’t look back or turn round whatever you hear, no matter what you heart is saying, promises me you wont look back, and promises me that when you get to the tree line you will find a tree and climb it and wait until I call you before you come down.” The young boy gulped before nodding and whispered.  
“I promise” 

Kushina smiled sadly down at her boy before grabbing the travel bag stowed under her bed, already packed for such an occasion, unzipping it, shoving the handful of clothes she brought from Naruto’s room into the bag and re zipping it, as she carried it over to her son.  
“Good boy your being so brave” she breathed.  
“I love you,” she whispered as she lifted the bag over his head and readjusted the strap before clutching his cheeks between her fingers one last time.  
“Know that I love you, we love you very much” she half choked out, tears formed in her eyes as the first clash of metal drifts up from the ground floor.  
“I love you to” the boy breathed pure fear alight in his eyes. She pulls him in to one last hug and whispered against his ear.  
“Be brave my beautiful little boy and run” before pulling back and turning to the door.  
“Go” she stated, her son hesitating but only for a moment.  
“I love you” he choked out again, tears running down his face.  
“I know my love, now go“ his mother replied quietly before he turned and slipped out the window landing upon the lower roof. 

Moving quickly he rushed over the roof tiles to the overgrown cherry tree thats branches had steadily climbed up on to the roof. Clambered on to one of the thicker branches, Naruto started to scrabble down the tree. He had started climbing trees almost since he could walk The cherry tree having been one of the first trees he had learned to climb due to the branches being thick enough, his father had found it amusing while his mother had been worried after that he had been forbidden from climbing to high. Not that that had stopped him.This meant that as he moved toward the trunk he remembered the groves and nodules upon the tree with which to place his hands the memories flooding back easily despite the circumstance and lack of light. Helping to speed up his journey till he reached the ground. It was just as he turned toward the tree line that he heard the loud, piercing cry knowing the male voice he turned his head toward the back door his heart quickened as he felt bile rise up into his throat. It was then that he heard a second voice, his mother’s high-pitched cry.  
“Noooooo” ,and a half sobbed half screamed word.  
“Miiiinnnaatoooo”.  
His chest tightened so hard, he couldn’t breath he wanted to move toward her voice but he found himself frozen to the spot, an the familiar gravely voice from before carried through the wail “kill her". Naruto’s stomach turned his blood pounding in his ears as he heard his mothers words repeat in his head  
_'Don’t look back or turn round what ever you hear, no matter what you heart is saying, promises me you wont look back’_  
He let out a shaky breath and turned away from the house that he had known all his life the house that was his home, away from his mothers cry’s and ran. His heart in his throat, he ran and ran, he didn’t stop when he reached the tree line nor when her reached the edge of there property. Her words echoing in his ears  
_'Don’t look back’_  
_'There are some bad men down stairs’_  
_'Kill her’_  
_'Hurt you if they catch you’_  
_'Miiiinnaaaatooooo’_  
shaking, tears running down his face he ran. Until a scream ripped through the air,  
aaahaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

....her scream.  
Legs locking in shock he jerked to a sudden stop as his stomach rolled, his momentum carrying his body forward, the boys hands landed on a tree trunk as his head dropped forward and he threw up violently among its roots. With his stomach emptied, he dry heave twice more before he felt his legs give out his hands shaking as they slid down the trunk catching his fall. His mothers scream echoing repeatedly in his head. He found himself curling forward in to a ball as he wrapped his hands around his head to block out her wail and started to cry.


End file.
